


The One Thing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting alone, Dinah lets the weight settle</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Thing

She's alone now. Sitting in the chair where they had placed the gavel. Her fingertips brush over the engraving, and she bows her head. In front of them all…especially Roy, she had shown her acceptance of the role with pleasure, pride, and gratitude all mixed in.

Alone…there is only humility.

She blinks back the tears, but they flow far too swiftly for that tactic to work.

"I made some bad choices." She looks up as she talks, staring at the ceiling as tears escape her blinking, trailing back over the shell of her ears, into her blonde hair. "I paid for them, and then some." She slowly strokes the gavel, unseeing to the room she was in. "Strayed pretty far from my path at times."

She sniffles like a small child, wiping the back of her hand over the tears.

"Just hope, Mom…Dad…I just hope that maybe this, the faith they put in me, makes up for the mistakes. I hope it makes you proud of me."

She stands and walks out, leaving the gavel on the table, with all the weight it symbolized riding on her shoulders.


End file.
